A Clair De Lune Rain
by CGEclipsed16
Summary: Jacob/Bella story. Bella and Jacob hang out with eachother during a Saturday afternoon. Watching TV leads to a walk in the forest in the rain...but where will that lead to?


**_Disclaimer: I do Not Own Anything that Belongs to Stephenie Meyer (lucky goose.) LOL_**

**_A/N: So, after being inspired by Jacob B (on myspace), after a very random bulletin, this story began circulating in my head. It has been changed, in many places, and yes—is verry different compared to New Moon, Eclipse…whichever you're comparing this to. Just a very random story. But I hope you all will enjoy it. Be warned, it is a Jacob/Bella story.

* * *

_**

**Bella:**

I was so confused as to where my friend, Jacob Black was. I contemplated all the places where he could be as I drove back home from La Push. Jacob and I were supposed to hang out today. Usually, Saturdays consisted of time spent together. I tried to remember if he had told me that he couldn't hang out today, but I ended up with nothing. I wondered for a moment if Charlie had taken a message and had forgotten to share it with me. But if I knew Charlie, he wouldn't ever do that to Jacob or I.

Charlie liked Jacob too much.

And liked the idea of us together too much.

As I pulled back up into my driveway to my house, I saw a familiar Rabbit sitting quietly.

Jacob was here.

How had I missed him? We would have driven right by each other.

I quickly raced inside the house and saw Jacob sitting comfortably on the sofa; with no Charlie around.

"Jacob." I gasped, out of breath. "I went to La Push to find you!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard." I looked at him confused. "From Charlie." He said with a grin and flexed his fingers. "That's why I decided to stay here and wait for you." He said with a smile.

"Charlie had to leave. Something about trouble in town." I nodded, raising my eyebrows at him. "And you're not there cause? Miracles do happen." I laughed, "Surprise, surprise!" He growled teasingly. As if he would ever hurt me.

After I gave him a smile, he smiled back and patted a spot beside him. "Come and sit, I'm watching some ghost show." I laughed at the irony of that. A Werewolf watching a TV show about people searching for hauntings. A Werewolf watching a supernatural show. When I sat down beside him, I felt his overly warm arm wrap around me, and I felt a wave of warmth wash over me. It was a feeling of familiarity.

I watched the men with their cameras go into the haunted places, into the darkest room and surprisingly, I didn't get afraid. I felt comforted by Jacob's presence. His scent, his warmth….all around me.

"Oh crap!" Jacob exclaimed, watching as one man was attacked by a ghost. "That is so awesome!" He said with a large grin. "I want to do that!"

I laughed at his excitement. "Well, you have a full time job watching over Forks and La Push. Maybe as a side job, you can find haunted places here and go explore them." He shook his head. "That's not true." I looked at him confused.

"I have a full time job," he said nodding, "But its not watching over Forks or La Push. It's watching over you." I wanted to laugh, but I knew that he wasn't joking. He was being very serious.

"Well…" I sighed mimicking his serious face, "you can quit." The corner of his mouth rose in a small grin. "Are you kidding?" He laughed. "I wouldn't give up the best job in the entire world." It was quiet between us after that for a while. I wasn't sure what to say, and I thought Jacob had said enough.

Probably more than enough.

The voices and screams on TV filled the silence between us. My mind drifted to different times, different scenes, and different places. My life had been happier, simpler—in a manner of speaking, but life had never been so…bright.

So warm.

Until Now.

"…side, Bella?" I looked over at him confused. I couldn't believe I had completely missed that. "What?"

"Do you want to go outside?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"But it's raining." He shrugged.

"A little rain never hurt anybody." I shrugged, suddenly noticing that Jacob's show was over. There wouldn't be anything else on TV other than games: Charlie's favorites.

I managed a nod. "All right." He didn't hesitate at all. One moment he was there, the next he was by the door, waiting for me. I pulled a rain jacket over my clothes and followed him outside. He didn't want to his car…which surprised me. I thought he wanted to go somewhere. Instead, Jacob headed right toward the greenery. Right toward the forest.

Forks in the rain was quite beautiful. The water flowing over the green; the grey clouds bringing the color of life to an outstanding stamina.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking around the forest, and then back at him. He stopped and glanced at me, giving me a shrug. "Just walking."

"In the rain?"

He grinned. "It's the best time to walk."

I stopped, glancing around the green and the browns. Everything seemed more alive. I felt more connected with it.

He seemed to understand what I was going through, because he walked up to me and took my hand. I knew I should have felt nervous…or maybe even uneasy, but his comforting grip only warmed me. We walked silently in the forest, rain falling around us. Jacob's long black hair plastered around his neck, dripping water droplets. I could feel my hair doing the same thing. I didn't care where we were going—as long as Jacob didn't let go of my hand. As I continued to walk through the forest, I began to remember a song that I had heard in a car, with a person… in a distant time. Instead of stopping and having a panic attack… I slowly began to hum it. Jacob must have heard me, because he stopped and looked at me.

"What are you humming?"

"Clair de Lune." I whispered, blushing. I hadn't meant for him to hear me.

He didn't start to continue to walk, instead he closed the distance between the both of us.

"You're all wet." He said with a teasing smile, and slowly lifted his fingers to my skin. His fingers felt wonderful against my cold, wet skin.

"Well, you are too." I said with a giggle, twirling his wet black hair around one of my fingers. He smiled, glancing down at my lips. I wondered what he was thinking…and suddenly I was afraid.

I knew what he was thinking.

"Jacob…" I tried, but he smiled and shook his head. Before I knew it, he was humming the same song I had been humming a few minutes before, and slowly leaned down—touching his lips to mine.

"Jacob…" I managed before the passion caught up with me, and I clung to him.

I would probably never look at the forest the same ever again.


End file.
